


Mile high club

by Arendellecitizen



Series: Arencorp Elsanna [2]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: While on their way back from a conference, Elsa and Anna decide to have some fun during their helicopter ride home. (Elsanna, smut) (Sequel to The Arencorp Affair)





	Mile high club

It had been a long day at the medical conference for me. I had been in and out of meetings all day non-stop. Now I was in my private copter flying back home to my penthouse on the other side of the city.

"I'm glad to be going home," My wife Anna remarked as she looked out of the window.

I yawned, feeling a little tired. "Me too."

Anna smiled. "I still love how you have a helicopter."

"It comes with the perks of being a CEO," I tell her.

Anna kissed my cheek.

I smirked at what she did. "And what was that for?"

"Your face looked cute in the sunset," She chirped.

I grinned playfully. "It's not the only thing that looks good in the sunset."

"I know," Anna said, still as happy and giggly as she always have been.

I knew that Anna deserved some fun. After all, I made her suffer this conference with me. She might as well have some enjoyment.

I moved over to the cockpit. "Pilot, hover here for a bit. There's something I need to take care of."

"Of course Mrs. Beckson," the pilot answered.

I then pulled down a blackout blind to conceal the passenger compartment of the helicopter from the pilot's view.

"Ready to join the mile high club, Anna?" I asked her, knowing that she'll say yes to me.

Anna nodded. "Let's do it."

I stripped naked, revealing my gorgeous naked form. Silky and hairless white skin, all bare, no more clothing covering myself. It had been so long since I had been my natural beautiful self for Anna.

Anna giggled and got naked as well before pouncing on me like the hungry kitten she was.

We kissed on the floor of the copter, Anna lips gently stroking and nibbling my own, our tongues dancing in each other's mouths and our voices escaping in playful moans.

I pushed Anna against the wall of the copter, pinning her with a tender bite to the neck.

She moans my name like the slut she is and I begin to finger her tenderly. God, she's so tight.

I keep sending my fingers in and out of her, feeling her wet folds. She's so sweet in there, so juicy.

Soon, Anna cried out and her juices soaked my fingers. She looked at me with a look that said, "You're good, but I'm better."

She tackles me onto the floor again and began to eat my clit.

I moan her name loud once again. Her tongue is deep inside me, bathing my pussy with her sticky saliva.

I've been married to Anna for two years and in all that time I never knew she could be that good with pussy licking. I knew leaving _Fifty Shades of Grey_ under her pillow was a good thing.

She kept up the assault with that tentacle tongue of hers, not wanting to stop anytime soon.

I didn't intend to cum for her anytime soon either. She was my Anna and I was her boss, her queen.

Anna kept licking with a venomous glare in her eye. The kind of glare that a tiger would give its prey before hunting it down.

I felt the whirr of the copter's rotors making the floor vibrate beneath me, increasing the pleasure Anna was giving me with her wet tongue.

Soon, she made me moan out loud the alphabet as I came for her, my body going weak and numb as my pussy pulsed.

I thought this would be the end of this little session of ours, but Anna is still hungry and I was still wet.

I reach into a compartment on the ceiling and pull out a pink double dildo. I knew it would satisfy us both.

I gently slid one end of the dildo into my pussy, feeling like a large hard member is inside of me.

I figured Anna would want the other end in her pussy as well, but she took the end in her mouth, one hand on the shaft and the other fingering herself.

I began to thrust my end of the dildo inside of me, moaning Anna's name despite her not being inside of me.

Anna was eating her end, sucking it like a baby bottle.

As I thrusted faster, she began to suck faster. Soon our pleasure turned into a race of who could finish each other the fastest.

I ended up being the victor.

My cum leaked over the floor of the copter, as did Anna's as soon as she came.

She lay on the floor of the copter, panting heavily. "You win, my love, but I shall always have your heart."

I chuckled. "You've been reading my romance novels again haven't you, sweetie."

"To read your smut, or not to read, that is the question," She responded, before sticking her tongue out playfully.

I crawled over to her and cuddled her gently in my arms before signalling the pilot to fly us home.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** I hope you like this little smutty sequel I wrote to the Arencorp affair ^^


End file.
